


Beyond the Boundry

by Shoyo_Writes (TheOverWorld)



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/Shoyo_Writes
Summary: I wrote this about two? years ago for English class





	1. Chapter 1

Today like any other I'm getting bullied again, I’ve lived with it since I was born. IT, is Bullying, I try and hide it with makeup and clothes, but I know it's still there. Revealing clothing is gross. I’ve seen on the internet a place where they don't have rules for what you wear, a place where girls can wear sweatpants and guys can wear short shorts. I’ve wished to go there, but my parents would never let me, I had a fight with them and they disowned me. 

My grandparents now take care of me, They understand how I feel... I think. They moved here from that _Place_ when they got married, thinking it would be better here, but they were wrong. Once they got here they wanted to leave, But you have to stay for at least 3 years before you can move. Recently my aunt moved there and said if I have too much trouble with Bullies I can come live with her. I really don't want to stay here any longer but I say to them that I’m happy here and I'm going to finish schooling here before i leave.

I plan to give a speech one day in that _Place_ And I plan to tell them this “Everybody has scars, whether they are physical, mental or emotional scars, everyone has a few. You may not see them, but they are there, you may just have missed them. I have Scars. Dumb scars from the side of a pool or from a treadmill. Sketulia, the place I once called home, The birthplace of all Scars and I mean the physical ones.”

Now  I have decided that I'm Going to leave . I'm going to that _Place_ And nobody can stop me.


	2. 02

I had packed my bags and sent all my things to that _Place_ , My grandparents are going to be moving back next year. On my way to the airport though I wore my most revealing clothes, so a tank top and jean shorts. But once I was on the plane I changed into a pair of jeans, a red tee-shirt and a brown jacket. That's all I ever wanted to wear, what I felt comfortable in. I noticed everyone on the plane was wearing different things than what they wore in public. Just then I realized that I had a 4 hour trip on the plane, so i decided to sleep.

 

I dreamt of that _place_ it was called Astaya, The land was covered in luxurious Beaches,  huge forests, Quaint and quiet or Large and bustling towns. It was nicknamed ‘Utopia’ but not for its perfectness, but for its individuality. People for all over live there, Some from the Old World, Asia, and some from The great north, Ruanwark U.S, Also part of the Old World. Astaya was the home to anyone, the crime rate was low and the cost of an average home with 3 bedrooms was 12000 jewel, Which if you switch that to old Currency it would be around $1200.00, not that bad.

 

I came from Sketulia, a Country where the norm was wearing very little to nothing at all for women or a Perfect Gentleman for men. But they could wear sweatpants and whatever they wished while women were the Toys in all of this. Women or men who didn't have the ‘Perfect body shape’ were booted out, People who couldn’t afford anything were booted out any people who weren't straight were booted out of the place, and I lost so many friends that way. The schools had no dress code, but society did. I felt out of place in Sketulia, It made me uncomfortable and unwelcome.

 

When I awoke, we were landing. So my dream about Astaya was true! Everything here is what I hoped it would be, and more. Once the plane had safely landed and we were connected with the airport, I got off the plane. I saw a sign that read “Jackie Lee”  and I ran over to it. A sudden pang of guilt flashed through me…. _I left Lilith behind…._ But I quickly shook it off. A girl about my age walked over and introduced herself as  Kyle, She said that she has a boy name cause her mother didn't know if she was male or female for the first half of her life. She explained to me that she's Transgender, and was bullied in old Alaska for it, but moved here when she was around 7 years old. She says that she's my aunt's adopted daughter Since her mother died in a  car accident.

 

Kyle showed me to the car once we collected my things and left. In the car were Radley and William. Radley was Williams boyfriend. William was Happy to see me and reintroduced me to Radley, who recognized me. They talked about this kid named Adrian and this kid named Lorraine, Lorraine was Deaf and Selectively mute, she used ASL to her advantage and there was a translator that followed her everywhere. Then there was Adrian, He was blind in one eye so his depth perception was off, but he accepted the fact that he was different and that nothing could change him.


	3. 03

When we arrived at the house I smiled widely. The triplets were home. Venus, Oceana and Miami were the triplets, they were adopted by my aunt a few years after Kyle. One was a day older while the other 2 were mere minutes apart. Miami was the eldest, Followed by Venus and Oceana.  Oceana Couldn't hear voices well but could pick up on almost silent sounds. Miami was a regular 12-year-old girl, Except she had 6 toes on both feet. Finally Venus, The girl who was a miracle child. She was dead for the first few minutes after being born, Then was suddenly alive, as if a God didn't want her dead yet. She almost died in 2 car crashes since then, but now lives a regular life with my aunt, whose name is Mary. She told me that I'm living with her till my stuff gets here, then we will move it to my new house, Which was an apartment. We went to check it out and see where I will place everything.

 

I was kinda worried about the other people in my building, and how my neighbours would react to me. But what I found surprised me, A voice yelled ‘Hey neighbour’ into my doorway and I was surprised to see Odessa and Riannon, My two Friends from elementary school, who left in grade 8.  They were overjoyed to see me and asked me so many questions. Odessa was now a model, And she wasn’t perfect by Sketulia standards by perfect in my books. Odessa was 5’9, Had the perfect body shape and the nicest hair. The only thing that was off was that she was Black and gay. Riannon was Odessa's best friend as well as mine.  Riannon was that classic Asian Girl, the one set on being a doctor. She was called out for having a different point of view on the system in Sketulia and was kicked out.

 

My friends were my Neighbours. It shocked me, And a set of Twins ran down the halls Yelling ‘Look it's Jackie!!!’ Hunter and Jake of course. They were twins who didn't want to fight over the crown so they both took the crown and became one king. One day they ran off and left their home. Hunter is 6’1 and jake is 6’0, jake and hunter. The building was filled with outcasts of Sketulia, Odessa ended up asking me if I got kicked out, But I just said that I couldn’t take what they were doing so I left. She was happy that i was safe and she invited me for dinner. I ended up declining the invite, and I asked if we could do it on a later date when I was moved in.


	4. 04

It had been a month since I last wrote in this journal.  Everything has been going quite well, Except for school. At first, they seemed cold to me, since i was the spitting image of the ‘perfect being’  But they warmed up to me. They learned my past and why I'm here, They understood, except for Vriska. Vriska was the bully of the school, and I let her push me around for a bit before I had snapped at her. It was one of the best day's I had had in a long time.

 

I remember i was walking to the auditorium for a speech and she pushed me against a wall. I kicked her off and spoke in a very loud but strong voice. I mean I didn't want to sound scared, that's not how you get someone to go away or ‘Piss off’. I basically said that she was a bully and that everyone has scars that you can't always see, she backed off and I continued saying that she did this because she didn't know how to deal with the effects of her bullying, so she took her anger out on others.

 

After that incident, I went off to the auditorium where there were over 400 people who were anti-bullying campaigners. I stepped onto the stage and began my speech. “Everybody has scars, whether they are physical, mental or emotional scars, everyone has a few. You may not see them, but they are there, you may just have missed them. I have Scars. Dumb scars from the side of a pool or from a treadmill. But my biggest scar is From All the Hate and Destruction of people's own self-esteem against me, They use it as a wall or a knife for example and cut you down with it. Sketulia, the place I once called home, The birthplace of all Scars, Almost destroyed my self-esteem, But I met so many people who were there for me, They ended up being kicked out, But they supported me. My Friends Odessa and Riannon were the most influential during that time.”

 

There was a hand up in the audience. They asked me why they were influential, so I replied with, “ Odessa is just this perfect bodied woman, who wanted to be something that the community didn't want her to be. If you know the Model Odessa nicknamed ‘The goddess’ then you know that she became what she dreamed of. Riannon is a classic girl from old Asia, One of the ones with strict parents and a million lessons for piano a day. But Riannon wanted to be a doctor and wanted to change the system, She fought for years until she was kicked out. But both of them stood there by my side, trying to change the rules of the Country. Everyone here has a job on this planet.  People from the Great north Ruanwark U.S, is even helping us with this. We need to change the rules of countries to stop authorities for seeing Women or even men as toys. Other friends of mine, were kicked out because they weren’t straight or they weren't one gender or either gender! We are For the most part Humans, Only a few people on this planet aren’t! We need to change the authorities laws and rules for equality!”

 

It was broadcasted to every country. I remember getting an email from my Grandparents saying that they saw it, more people are leaving Sketulia apparently since they saw me on TV. They know that Sketulia is not their safe haven. It's what will kill them in the end.


	5. 05

It's been awhile journal, I'm helping my grandparents move now, they sent their things over and are on their flight over. But I was told to go and get any last items they forgot in the house. In my drive through the neighbourhood I saw Lilith sitting by the tree in the front yard of my old house. I quickly drove over to my grandparent's house and checked if they left anything, The safe and several other items which i mailed to them. I drove back over to my old house and Lilith was still there. I walked over to her. She was happy to see me, I asked her if anyone was home, she said that mom and dad left and weren't coming back for 3 weeks. So I asked her if she wanted to join me in Pattaya, As I knew she had no friends here.

 

Lilith was a 13-year-old girl, long brown hair and green eyes, She usually wore a black skirt, a white shirt along with neon green and pink stockings that had little blue hearts. She was super happy and told me she had already started packing. I ended up staying overnight, helping her pack everything up and sending it to stay. I put all of our cat's things in the car, along with Lilith's extra stuff, she got the cats into their crates and we drove off, leaving a note for my parents.

 

_Dear mother and Father,_

_Lilith has decided to move with me because she is alone and being bullied, she will have a better education in Astaya and she will be able to be herself. Don't hate me more than you already do cause it was her decision._

 

_Sincerely, Your daughter_

_Jacqueline Lee_

 

I made it a small note cause I didn't want to make it longer. I hated them just as much as they hated me. Soon enough we hit the border and went to what now is the Great North Ruanwark U.S, It once was Canada but other places joined to make it Ruanwark U.S. Russia, Canada, Norway, Denmark, USA. From there we caught a flight over to Astaya, Astaya once was Europe, But you know, War, Future, Impending Doom.

 

Soon enough we had arrived in stay again, she was amazed at how beautiful it looked, i drove her to my apartment building, when we got there it was almost 11:00 pm, Odessa was up and helped us bring everything from the car inside. She begged us to let her keep a kitten if our cats ever have them, which would eventually happen, knowing our cats. I’m letting Lilith sleep in my bed until her stuff arrives, which should be soon.


	6. 06

My past was dangerous. I was forced into so many things, Not just being bullied but I was nearly raped, Sadly my older sister was raped and killed when I was 9. She was your typical 19-year-old girl, Long blonde hair, Blue eyes and the perfect body. She was forced to do so many things that I swear she would come home crying every day. She never wanted to, but when I was added to this all she said she would do anything, but keep me out of it. 

 

One day I came home from school to find my sister hung in her bedroom, she left me a  note, which said something along the lines of ‘Take Lilith and run. They are after mom next.’ so I took Lilith and ran to Odessa's house. Lilith was 3 at the time, and my 10th birthday was in a month. Odessa questioned me 2 weeks later, as I was still living with her. I was barely eating and her mother was able to guess that I was being abused. I had different bruises every day when I came home from school, I rarely ate and i stopped talking to Odessa and Riannon.

 

Her mother talked with me and got me to start eating again, she contacted the school, Who ended up keeping me away from Odessa and Her mother, Thinking it was there fault. I told the school that my sister recently hung herself and that I was being constantly bullied and abused. The school blamed me for my sister's death, and for the bullying. I told my teachers that I was going to kill myself when I got home that day, I ended up bringing a knife to school and stabbing myself in the leg,  I  knew that I couldn’t kill myself. A teacher came to check on me But saw I was bleeding and blood was everywhere in the bathroom. I was taken to the hospital and was there for 5 days. The doctors said I nearly died But was lucky that a teacher found me.

 

After that, a Teacher followed me everywhere until I was in grade 6 when I didn't need one anymore. They were scared that I would do that again, So they had to follow me. I'm happy that I was able to recover from that experience and live on, Telling my story to all people all races. So that no one else has to deal with that.  After my failed death attempt I realized that I couldn’t die, Lilith didn't need to lose 2 big sisters, especially a month or 2 after her biggest sisters death.

 

Occasionally i think back to then, like what if i died? What would have been different? Would Lilith still be in Sketulia, Would she be an orphan? Would the rights we once had been long gone? What would it be like? But then I remember I shouldn't dwell on those things, it won't get any better if I keep dwelling on it, I might go back to the way I was before.


	7. 07

I awoke this morning to a shriek. Lilith spotted a mouse in the house and trapped it in a box, she ended up setting it free outside. I was dizzy and felt like I was going to throw up. I called the school and told them that I was sick and wasn’t coming for a few days, They told me that they would reschedule my next Anti-bullying speech day, I told them that I wanted to start up a room in the school for anyone who was abused, bullied, raped, etcetera. I wanted a wellness room, so they could talk to me about it and get help. I didn't want anyone to have to live through what i did.

 

I was sick though, so I had to stay home. Lilith was brought to school by Odessa and Riannon, that was the least of my worries. I went back to bed and decided to sleep since I couldn’t do much anyway. I was worried that ‘Mother’ and ‘Father’ would find us and try to live with us again,  I had told the landlord, that if they came for me, I'm not here.  

 

It was just one of those days. Odessa came and checked up on me, every once in awhile, At one point it got really bad and I had to go to the hospital. An ‘Unknown’ Virus. Great. Just what I needed, An unknown virus in my system. I was put under and woke up a couple days later, They said that the virus actually was able to cure things, But it was hurting me cause there was nothing to cure.

 

I was interviewed by the press and Asked many questions like ‘Where are you from?’, ‘How old are you?’ ‘Is it true you can cure Cancer?’ and ‘ Was that speech 6 months ago written by you or your mother?’ Which I responded with ‘My mother disowned me in Sketulia, So yes I wrote it based on my past and my friends pasts. What I say is completely true, so don't you dare Change anything I say’

 

A week or two later the press came out with the story of how my virus could cure cancer. They didn't change anything, Knowing that the ‘Unity of Anti-bullying’ Would say that they were lying.

I was asked if I wanted money or anything, but I said I just wanted to be able to speak to who I saved.


	8. 08

It's been 2 years since I moved here. My mother found me and wanted all my money, in which I took her to ‘The Unity of Anti-Bullying’ who changed her. She now lives in Astaya in a building for people who once bullied. My father though left with 2000 jewel, which is around 200 dollars. He said he would come back for more. He hadn't realized that I worked for a ‘Unity’ which was like the police force, but it was higher than the police.  Unity by definition "the state of being united or joined as a whole."

 

Venus, Oceana and Miami came to visit me, Mary had come as well, Radley lived a block away so him William and Kyle walked over. Vriska decided it would be a good idea to come over with Charlie and Tavros, who played with the triplets and Lilith. Kyle said that she now had a Girlfriend, who was a girl named Zenya. Odessa came later with Riannon, Hunter and Jake, who brought cookies and cake. We ended up having a party, In which Radley and William shared their stories of school, the triplets talked about how Venus was Better, Odessa said that Riannon and Zenya helped with her modelling and that she had met Kyle already.

 

It was a good month I guess. I got a job with the Government and I was a social worker at the hospital, so I was often with Venus or some kids dealing with Cancer or any other diseases. It changed me. I once was a girl dealing with a dead sister and abusive parents to A woman who Talks about bullying and abuse to the world!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird dystopian/utopian? future thing idk

To my Father who disowned me,

You had your chance when mother came back, you decided against it. Who really cares at this moment? I don't, you disowned me and left me to die after you blamed me for her death. I did nothing, you just sat back and watched while we were emotionally and mentally dying every day. You blamed things on me even though you were the one who was the real attacker.

 

To my Younger sister and My cousins,

May you all grow up to be as strong or stronger than me, you may shout with pride, and gloat on how amazing I am, you can say that bullies are just people who can't deal with their anger, frustration and fears from whoever bullied them so they take it out on others. You can be you, you can be who you want to be, you can grow up to be the next president of our country if you even want! You decide. It's your choice, not mine, not Mary's, not you sisters but yours, you are your own boss. I can guide you, but you must take those steps, you must take those risks to become who you really are.  
  


Dear Family and Friends,

I thank you for holding my hand on that day of my sister's death, I thank you for leading me to my goal, you did what you could in clearing the way. You left one obstacle for me, letting me overcome it, letting me change my future. If it had not been for you who knows where I could be right now. You're my Inspiration, my light, my guide, my family. I have accepted my fate of being who I am to this day, I have overcome my fears and my anger. I'm happy where I am now, and I wonder… Are you happy?


End file.
